


"He's four years old!"

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, F/M, Married Life, Molly Is A Bit Not Good, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Is A Twitter Whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Sherlock bringing his young son, Victor, along on a case results in a few harsh words from Molly.





	"He's four years old!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotional-context](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emotional-context).



> requested by @emotional-context from a list of drabble prompts on tumblr

“Deaded!”

Victor Holmes crouched down to scrutinize the murdered corpse of one Emilio Abbott, both fists clinging tightly to the too large deerstalker sitting atop his hazelnut curls. A few feet away stood his proud father, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and uncomfortable looking uncle, John Watson.

“This is wrong…” John was saying as Victor scampered about happily, pointing out anything and everything he found interesting.

“I know,” Sherlock smiled beside him, clearly not paying any attention to his freind’s concerns. He only had eyes for his boy, “he’s doing brilliantly, isn’t he?”

“She’s going to kill you, you know that, right?”

Sherlock scoffed, “she trusts me.”

“He’s four years old, Sherlock!”

“Relax,” he said casually with a roll of his eyes, “I’m right here. There’s nothing dangerous, he’s just-”

_“Mummy!”_

Both men turned to see Victor making a beeline for the taxi that had pulled up, his arms spread wide. Molly Holmes, fresh from her day of maternity shopping with her excited mother-in-law, scooped her son into her arms awkwardly and rested him against her hip; she was wearing what Victor called her ‘Daddy did something bad’ face.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” Every word she spoke she took a step closer to her infuriating husband; at least he had the decency to look a little guilty, whether it was genuine or not. Before she could truly unleash her anger, he interrupted.

“How did you even find out?”

“You put it on Twitter!” Molly hissed, fishing out her phone to show the latest post on his Twitter profile: _take your kids to work day_ _#work experience #lookoutworld #holmespart2._

Sherlock swallowed; damn his enthusiasm, “ah.”

“We talked about this! You don’t bring Victor on cases without me.”

John, who’d spent most of the time looking rather smug, looked up instantly in shock in time to see Sherlock nodding in agreement, apologies and promises streaming from his mouth.

“I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. You were out and it just came up-”

“What?!”

The Holmes’ ignored him and Molly merely fluffed her son’s hair and replaced him on the ground, pulling a pair of gloves from her pocket.

“Come on, then,” Molly smiled, pressing a gently kiss on her husband’s lips before kneeling, as far as her protruding stomach would allow her, anyway, beside the body,“fill me in.”

“ _What?!_ ”


End file.
